


Snippets of the SMP (Ranboo Centric Mostly)

by Snuggly_Hedgehog



Series: Dream SMP Snippets [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, No Romance, No Smut, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggly_Hedgehog/pseuds/Snuggly_Hedgehog
Summary: Ranboo has a panic attack. Phil and Techno want to help.
Series: Dream SMP Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 177





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i'm so scared i blame lopez and joyfulvoid

Ranboo had to run. He was doing so well in the new place, and then everything had gone to shit. He’d accidentally knocked over his dinner with Techno and Phil, and then he knocked over Techno’s whetstone, and then he spilled the chests. He knew that the two would be angry and would kick him out and they would find his book and they would read it and they would know about the voices and how he had collaborated with Dream and accuse him of being a traitor just like Tubbo and Fundy and the others and he would be alone again. He had to get to the panic room. He had to get to the panic room. He had to-   
  


Phil and Techno stared at each other in shock. The three had been calmly eating dinner when Ranboo had accidentally bumped his soup over. Phil had made a joke about ‘How dare he spill their precious food’ when Ranboo had blanched and stumbled away from the table, bumping into objects before fleeing into the night. Techno and Phil quickly got up from the table and raced outside. They saw Ranboo briefly sprinting into the portal, and shared a glance of agreement before following him into the night.

  
Ranboo flew through the night. He barely noticed the change from the cold of the north to the heat of the Nether, racing over the sharp crunchy netherack and onto the makeshift bridge that crossed the lava lakes. Tears of fear evaporated off his face (thankfully; he didn’t think he could deal with the pain of water in the moment) as he ran over the lava, barely noticing the fireballs sent at him from screaming ghasts. He stumbled into the portal, nearly tripping and catching himself on the frame of it before allowing himself to re-enter the Overworld.  
  
“Phil! Do you see him?” Techno scanned the broken wasteland that was the Nether. He could barely make out the landscape through the sulfurous haze that illuminated the way. Phil put a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “I think I know where he went mate. He had a little base near Tommy’s old base.” Techno followed the form of Phil as they made their way through the Nether back to the remains of L’Manberg. He just hoped they made it in time before Ranboo did something stupid.  
  
Ranboo let out a scream of frustration as he finally made his way to his panic room. He raved and ranted and battered his fists against the walls. He could hear Dream’s-no, Nightmare’s voice in his head again. _You’re just a failure, aren’t you? Everyone hates you! You’re nothing! They’ll all hate you! And then you’ll come crawling back to Dream._ Ranboo panted. “No, you’re wrong. You’re wrong! I’m...they like me! I finally found people who accept me, and they like me! I promise! I... _no you’re wrong aren’t you? They despise you, you’re nothing but a traitor._ Ranboo sunk to the ground, whimpering to himself. The voice was wrong. It had to be.  
  
Phil panted as the two finally crested the hill. He knew Ranboo was around here, he had to be. Techno let out a yell of triumph as he found tracks into the sand. Phil dived into the water, searching desperately for the form of Ranboo in the murky depths before spotting a small hole in the hillside in the water. He surfaced and waved Techno over. The two took a deep breathe and swam in. As they entered the obsidian box, Phil felt chills run down his back. The little box with signs on it reminded him of Wilbur’s final encounter with him. _Kill me Phil, kill me!_ The words echoed in his head.   
Techno felt chills down his back for an entirely different reason. In his youth, when the voices first started, he had a similar location for when the voices screamed too much. He knew the signs of when one felt overwhelmed; and they matched Ranboo’s to the T. As they entered the box, both of their eyes fell on the crumpled form of Ranboo, hugging himself in the corner of the room. His blood ran cold. Ranboo, muttering on the ground and rocking back and forth brought him back to his youth. They both knelt beside him and rested a hand on Ranboo’s back. The boy’s form stiffened. A faint voice came from him. “Help me...please.”


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, Dream never gave Techno the maps. The man was beaten and dragged to a stage in L'Manberg, right outside of his comrades house. Phil was helpless, watching as the man he fought with for years prior be held imprisoned in front of his very eyes. In this world, Techno could do nothing but watch as Quackity laughed and jeered at him, as Tubbo frowned and looked down, as Fundy smiled and mocked him, and as Ranboo slowly turned away and ran. Ghostbur noticed that Techno was on the strange stage, of course, but rushed by as Niki was planning on meeting with him and friend to give friend a much needed shearing. Punz was off with Dream, plotting their plots and scheming their schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you otter

In another world, Dream never gave Techno the maps. The man was beaten and dragged to a stage in L'Manberg, right outside of his comrades house. Phil was helpless, watching as the man he fought with for years prior be held imprisoned in front of his very eyes. In this world, Techno could do nothing but watch as Quackity laughed and jeered at him, as Tubbo frowned and looked down, as Fundy smiled and mocked him, and as Ranboo slowly turned away and ran. Ghostbur noticed that Techno was on the strange stage, of course, but rushed by as Niki was planning on meeting with him and friend to give friend a much needed shearing. Punz was off with Dream, plotting their plots and scheming their schemes.

In another world, everyone Techno held dear was helpless. And the destruction of L'Manberg was heralded by the one who had survived so much, and who had lost too much. As Ghostbur looked upon the smoking crater of L'Manberg; the broken forms of Tubbo and Quackity and Fundy _(and the broken remains of Ranboo, physically there yet mentally gone)_ , he could do nothing more than gaze at the man he once knew as a father and choke out "Why?". The figure slowly approached, white wings stained with smoke, and stared down at him. 

"This land, this... **L'Manberg** took my best friend and tortured him in front of me. They struck him down until he could not come back. They butchered him. They made me kill you. They cast out my other son, regardless of the things he sacrificed for them. And so, I took what they loved most away from them."

Phil looked up into the sky. Rain had begun to fall. "I'm sorry, son. But some messages can't be told in mere words. There's a universal language, you know." He extended his wings and slowly rose over the burning crater, as rain hissed on fire and withers blasted at the torn landscape. He left.

Ghostbur sat there for a while. He watched the rain leave and return, the former denizens of what was once known as The Dream SMP pack their bags and leave. He sat there till the grounds softened and grass regrew and nature retook the ruins. He never left.


	3. Turtle Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind howled outside. It was a cold, blizzard-y night and Ranboo sat awkwardly in the second story of Techno's house. The faint bubbling of potions and the light smell of oil permeated the air as Phil and Techno exchanged old war stories. He shivered. Although the walls were thick and the fire warm, he couldn't help but feel a strange chill in his chest. 

The wind howled outside. It was a cold, blizzard-y night and Ranboo sat awkwardly in the second story of Techno's house. The faint bubbling of potions and the light smell of oil permeated the air as Phil and Techno exchanged old war stories. He shivered. Although the walls were thick and the fire warm, he couldn't help but feel a strange chill in his chest. 

As Phil sat with Techno looking into the fire, he carefully stirred the pot of turtle soup. Tasting his spoon, he added in a pinch of blaze powder to give it a little bit of kick, and checked the potatoes frying on the stones next to the fire. The faint sounds of Techno beginning to sharpen an axe and the shivering of- Phil paused and glanced at Ranboo. The boy was sitting behind Techno and Phil, near the door as if subconsciously needing a way to escape. Despite the warmth of the room, he was shivering slightly. Phil sent a quick gaze and a nudge at Techno, who glanced up and then glared at him. He clearly didn't want to be in such an awkward social situation. Phil grinned and poked his mate again. He knew Techno needed to greet Ranboo, and he was busy making sure their dinner wouldn't burn.

Techno let out a soft sigh and looked around. His cloak was draped on a chest nearby. With quick, precise movements he grabbed it and threw it at Ranboo. The now red blob on the ground let out an "Oof!" of surprise. Techno snorted and said, "C'mon kid. You look freezing. Get over to the fire. Warm up." Ranboo poked his head out from under the thick and warm fabric draped over him. He saw Techno giving him an awkward smile, and Phil's shoulders shuddering with restrained giggles. "Alright mates, dinners ready! Everyone get over here."

He accepted a plate and sat next to them, scarfing down his food. The soup warmed his soul and the potatoes were delightfully buttered and salted. His eyes slowly drooped shut as he fell asleep on something warm.

"Phil! He fell asleep on me!"

"You're on your own mate!"

"PHIL PLEASE!"


	4. Post November 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet on how Ph1lza lost his wings

Phil flew. Whenever he felt overwhelmed by emotions, he flew. It was how he coped.

_ "Phil? What are you doing here?" _

He didn't quite know where he was. He had flown for hours, following a compass that someone had sent to him. The only note attached were the words "Your sons need help. - :) a friend". When he got there...well...

_ My *L'Manberg, Phil! My great unfinished symphony!" _

Will growing up always had a knack for theatrics. He had a sharp mind for music, and was charismatic as all hell. Phil was proud of the boy he raised.

_ "Kill me Phil! Kill me!" _

Phil landed in a clearing close to L'Manberg and wept. In the distance, he saw smoke rising. Blinded by his grief, he didn't hear the arrow fly towards him. But he felt the narcotics take hold of him. And he saw a blurry figure raise an axe to the sky, and slice away his wings.


	5. Family in the oddest of places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at this p a n i c

Techno knew loneliness. He was bad with people, and everyone knew that. Sometimes, in the snow, he missed the banter and the hugs _. When the tall boy came and needed a place to stay, he didn't say anything. But the boy woke up to a chest of furs and flints and materials to replace what was lost. _

Phil missed his home. He missed his cattle and his friends and his families, but most of all he missed the late nights flying in the stars.  _ When the boy needed a place to stay and their house was full, he didn't hesitate in asking the boy to stay. The house was full and the boy slept outside with the dogs, but was rarely asleep at night. The two spent many hours quietly looking at the stars in the snow. _

  
Ranboo didn't remember his home. He didn't remember his family. _ But when he saw the chest, or stared at the stars, he felt something warm in his chest and he didn't know what it was. _


End file.
